


Storms

by Tamabonotchi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, M/M, Storms, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamabonotchi/pseuds/Tamabonotchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the night, a very loud storm goes over Germany's house. Prussia, being the big brother he is, goes to comfort his little brother from the storm. It comes to entail an scared Italian as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms

The hallway flashed in white again, making Prussia shield his eyes from the light. It was OK, it was only a huge thunderstorm with thunder louder than West himself. With its blinding flashes that can wreak havoc even with his eyes closed and covered. But it was fine, because he was almost to West's bedroom down the hall.

No, he wasn't running to West like a coward, afraid of thunder.

Of course not.

He can totally deal with this measly- _holy crap I'm going to die_. The floor was trembling from the last clap of thunder, shaking Prussia to his heart like a deliberator.

He's going to check on his little brother. That's it. West is probably shaking in fright at this, he knew he had to go comfort him. He remembers how scared West was of storms when he was little. The boy would dash through the castle at night and pounce onto his bed. Prussia would hold his lithe body, and feel him shaking uncontrollably, his heart beating fast and breathing heavily. Storms like these might trigger the now older nation, and Prussia just had to make sure he was all right.

He made it to West's bed and give a quiet knock, with another loud snap that was almost deafening. Still, he heard a noise from inside, signaling him to enter. He opened the door and closed it shut, turning to the bed where he knew his brother would be lying in, probably hiding under the covers trying to hide from the storm.

"What it is, Brother?"

"West, your amazing brother just came to see if you're scared-"

A flash of light lit up the entire room, and Prussia stopped when he saw another form in the bed.

"Prussia! This storm is really scary!" The familiar cry from the bed came.

"Italy, when did you get here?" Prussia asked over the Italian blubber.

"He snuck in because of the storm." Germany sighed.

"Germany was nice enough to let me stay with him, because it was too scary at my house." Neither of the men questioned whether there was actually a storm in Italy at the same time over a hundred kilometers away.

"I bet Germany is pretty scared of the storm too." Prussia smirked.

"Ve, really? Germany, are you scared of storms too?" Italy exclaimed.

"No, not really." Germany tried to say, but Prussia interrupted him.

"No worries, West! I'm here now, so I can comfort you comfort Italy! It all works out!" Prussia explained.

"Doesn't Prussia need someone to comfort him?" Italy asked.

"What are you talking about? Someone as great as me isn't scared of these storms. I've been used to them for centuries!" Prussia boasted. "I'll come right over!"

Germany could only sigh hearing his brother shuffle over as he said, "Fine, Brother, but just be careful-" A yelp and a bang echoed in the room before he could finish. Italy jumped and grabbed Germany when Prussia tripped and fell. "-the dogs are in here too."

"Christ, that hurt!" Prussia cursed from the hardwood floor. He didn't notice their smaller dog sleeping as he accidentally stepped on him, causing the dog to jump up in a pained bark and having him fall. "Sorry Blackie."

The dog only gave him _that look_. Now he was feeling guilty. He then could see that the other two dogs were also in the room sleeping. Berlitz was in the corner, while Aster was curled up at the foot of the bed.

"Jesus, you let the whole household sleep in your room except for me?" Prussia feigned hurt. He wasn't actually feeling left out, of course not.

"Brother, it's three in the morning, don't argue about this." Germany gave an exasperated sigh.

"OK, OK, I'm coming." Prussia finally made it to the large bed and slipped into the empty space next to Germany. Italy looked much more calm, now, having actually forgotten about the storm still raging on.

"This is so fun! Germany is here to protect me, and Prussia is here to protect Germany!" Italy giggled and wound his arms around the German. Prussia could see Germany flush but did not pull away, so he placed an arm over the man as well.

"That's right!" Prussia added, answering Germany's questioning look with his smirk. Italy soon calmed down as everyone resettled. The flashes of lightning and booms of thunder were becoming more spaced out, indicating the storm was moving farther away. It wasn't long until Italy was asleep, leaving the two brothers still awake.

"Why did you come, Brother?" Germany whispered, gaining his attention.

"Don't try to act all tough, West. I still remember the nights when little you thought at every storm you would die and you slept with me for the rest of the night." Prussia mumbled, getting a little tired. He couldn't help but chuckle when he could practically see Germany's face glow red. "Just being a big brother. Now go to sleep, OK? You'll be even more cranky in the morning if you lose anymore sleep."

Germany glared at Prussia for a moment, before Prussia saw him flash a soft smile. "Alright, Brother."

They both went silent, and the room filled with quiet snores with the distant thunder still rolling.


End file.
